If I don't make it back
by dukefan01
Summary: It's a song fic for Tracy Lawrence's song If I don't make it back. Luke Duke centric. Summery sucks.


**This song is a very special song by Tracy Lawrence and it's called 'If I don't make it back.' I really am fond of it and wanted to make a song fic of it, but I couldn't find a good story, so I came up with this one. I don't own Dukes of Hazzard or the song. I actually should have wrote a Duke's story a long time ago but... oh well. It's a story told about Luke and his buddies in the war. I hope it's alright. It's a tribute to all the soldiers who are out there, I hope they all make it home. **

Luke Duke and a group of his marine buddies got a weekend pass and decided to go to a bar to have few drinks. The young Sargent had black hair shaved close to his head with blue eyes. While they were out they weren't supposed to wear their military uniforms so he wore an old faded button up shirt and blue jeans. The men in his squad were Paul Bryon, Kyle Schmitt, and Jimmy Hawkins. The four men entered to have a pretty young woman ask them what they wanted. "Four Miller Lites." Jimmy said. The lady nodded. Jimmy started telling some pretty bad jokes, but it didn't matter. They laughed anyway knowing that this could be any of theirs last time to do so. "So Duke, what's waiting for you if you get back home?" Kyle asked. Luke hesitated for a second. They hadn't really ever talked like they wouldn't make it back, but he knew that that was a highly likely possibility so he decided to answer.

"My cousins and my uncle." he said, thinking back of young Bo who would be in high school and sweet Daisy who would have been just graduating. They all smiled.

"How about you Jimmy?" Luke asked. Jimmy looked at him with a smirk but Luke knew immediately it was a forced one. He could see the tears in his eyes as Jimmy held up his glass that the waitress just brought back.

"Boys, If I don't make it back, have a beer for me, don't waste no tears on me. On Friday night sit on visitors side and cheer for the home team. Drive my Camaro, ninety miles an hour down Red Rock Road, with 'Born to Run' blastin' on the radio. And find someone good enough for Amy, who will love her like I would have, if I don't make it back." Jimmy said, then he tock a huge drink of his beer. Luke looked at him with a horrified expression. He didn't want to think of what would happen if any of them or even himself would die.

"Hey, that ain't gonna happen." Luke argued with his friend.

"Yeah man, don't think like that. I didn't mean to make it sound like none of us wouldn't make it home." said Kyle.

"Yeah, If we know you you'll be the guy to go home without even a scratch." Paul argued. Jimmy didn't say anything, he just tock another drink of his beer. Luke looked down at his beer, not even taking a drink. What Jimmy said had hit him hard. What if he didn't make it home? What would Bo do? Or his uncle or Daisy? He couldn't leave them alone. He watched as the solemn mood changed once again back to a happy mood with Jimmy's bad jokes. Luke looked at each member of his squad. They all had people they just had to go home to. Then Luke noticed the time, they had to get going. As they were leaving the bar Jimmy pulled Luke to the side.

"What's up?" Luke asked. He didn't miss the excited look in Jimmy's face.

"Me and Amy are going to be getting married if I get home." he told him. Luke grinned.

"That's great Jimmy!" he said. Jimmy nodded.

"We were hoping you would be my best man." Jimmy said. Luke looked stunned and managed a nod. Jimmy smiled. "Great! I just wanted to tell you because...If the good lord calls me home I'd like to think my friends will think about me when I'm gone." he said. Luke looked stunned again.

"Jimmy, you'll make it back, don't talk like you won't you hear?!" Luke scolded. Jimmy smiled.

"Yes Sargent Duke." he said. The two then left to catch up with the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo sat beside Luke at the bar. He was so happy to have Luke back at home with them again and agreed to go out to the Boars nest with him. "Hey Luke, what can I get for you?" asked a pretty waitress. Luke went to speak, but then seemed to changed what he was about to say.

"Can I get a Miller Lite?" Luke asked. She nodded and went to get it. Bo looked at Luke with a confused look. He knew Luke didn't like Miller Lite and yet he was drinking one. Then Bo remembered something.

"Oh yeah Luke, Sue Ann asked me to see if you were free this Friday night to go Juking." Bo said, expecting his cousin to jump at the chance. Luke shock his head.

"Sorry Bo, I have something else I have to do." he said. Bo looked at him like he wasn't the same man, and to some extent he wasn't anymore. Luke was going to watch the football game again. Bo found it odd that Luke hadn't gone to the games since he played but now he goes every Friday, and to make matters stranger he always sat on the visitors side while cheering for the home team. Not to mention Luke had that odd speeding ticket from a few counties over of driving a car at a hundred and ten miles per hour. Then the bar door opened and a really pretty girl came in. Bo looked over at her and thought about asking her to dance, but Luke put up an arm to signal the girl. "Hey, Amy!" he called. The girl, Amy, smiled as she came over.

"Hi Luke, thank you for the invitation..." she started. Luke waved it off.

"I wanted you to meet a friend of mine, he's on his way right now..." Luke started but Amy held up a hand.

"Your very sweet but I'd rather not yet." she said. Luke nodded with a smile. She nodded at Bo and looked at Luke's drink. Luke smiled as he asked the waitress for another Miller Lite and him and Amy had and unspoken toast, with Bo looking between them confused on what his missed.

**I hope it was alright! Please let me know! Thankyou for reading!**


End file.
